The Icing to the Cupcake
by xxVictorious
Summary: The best part of a cupcake, can be the icing. Cat and Jade are the most unlikely of best friends- this story will touch on their past and everything waiting in their futures. Bade (beck x jade), Cabbie (Cat x Robbie), and Tori x Andre. Friendship centric of Cat and Jade, and Tori. Chapter 3: Jade terrorizes Cat with breaking dawn in preparation for her having her first baby
1. Best Friend's Wedding: pt 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back, another day in a row. This one hit me while in the shower, and it just sort of made me smile at the thought! I hope it brings everyone a little smile, too! It's dedicated to my best friend, because she's the best part of me, like icing on a cupcake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did, it would be playing on an adult site and would be much more like 'friends.'**

 _A friend like a good cupcake_

"I cannot believe you're letting this happen." Jade mumbled, shoving an earring post through her ear. In order to break through in the industry, she had to change her hard edges and dark color palette to something a little more receptive to fans. Her once black and colored hair was her more natural brown, her piercings were gone from her face, and her wardrobe- as sultry as ever- incorporated more red hues than in previous years. Appearance was what mattered, and with her current role on television, she had to look more stepford housewife than emo chic. Although on the outside she was softer, on the inside she was still _Jade._

"Letting it happen? Jade, Cat is your best friend, and she's about to leave for a tour. And you're her literal maid of honor. You kind of have to go." Beck walked up behind his girlfriend, brushing her hair off of her shoulder before resting his chin there. "And for what it's worth, you look beautiful."

Jade huffed, handing him her necklace as a wordless command to help her secure it around her throat. "Friend? More like babysitter. And I know I look great, but Cat doesn't realize this color is going to clash with her hair."

"It's her wedding. She'd wear black for you, if you asked her to." He pointed out, before pulling a few pieces of her hair from the intricate up do so they framed her face. He liked little reminders of his Jade, behind the public appearance.

"Yeah, her wedding to _Robbie._ And I can't believe we're letting that happen either." Jade mumbled, fixing the wings on her eyeliner before nodding her head to the dress on the back of the door. "Help me get this monstrosity on."

In reality it wasn't the worst dress, with the low cut v-neck, and the subtle ruffles that tumbled to the floor- at least nothing worse than she wore on a red carpet- but it was the bubble gum pink color that made her want to burn the dress to the ground.

" _Jade."_ He warned, zipping the chiffon creation up her back before kissing her quickly at the base of her neck. "She's happy, and come one, who else is going to be with Robbie."

"Fair enough. At least he isn't bringing the puppet, if he tried to make Piper walk down the aisle with that thing I would have actually had to kill him." Jade, now satisfied with her appearance, reached towards the door to peak outside of the bathroom of their small apartment, to glance at the sleeping baby.

"She's cuter than any puppet, Jade, nothing could steal her spotlight." He teased, squeezing her shoulder before following her out. He slipped past her to scoop the nearly one year old off of her parent's bed, swaying softly from side to side to wake her up.

"Well nothing could out-cute my girl." She ran her hand over Piper's back, trying to coax her awake. "Not even in that atrocious..thing..Cat wants her to wear."

"It's a cute dress-"

"It's Magenta _feathers_ , Beck, do we really want her looking like a creature from Sesame Street? I've never asked to dress her kid up like a freakshow attraction!"

"Jade, she doesn't _have_ a kid to dress like a freakshow attraction!" He whispered, the lecturing tone clear in her voice.

"Her Loss. Give me the kid." Jade held her hands out to take her daughter, effectively waking her up. The little girl looked around in confusion, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she realized she was woken from her nap. "Look. Even she's upset at what she's going to look like. Probably doesn't even recognize me looking like a flamingo blew up on me."

"She's mad we woke her up. Put her in her cute little dress and go. Don't be late for your best friend's wedding." Beck kissed her temple, and handed her the tiny dress on the hanger before heading towards the door. "I will see you at the ceremony. And I expect for you to be there." He kissed Piper's nose, before grabbing the garment bag with his suit off of the back of the door, and slipping out of the apartment. 

"well." She situated Piper on her hip, "Let's go put up with your Aunt Cat."

Jade arrived at the hotel, where both the ceremony and reception would take place, and was directed to a small room, where Cat and Tori would both be waiting.

"Alright lets get this- Oh My God." Jade was cut from her thoughts at the sight of Cat. She handed Piper off to Tori absently, before going over to Cat. "You Look…wow."

Cat's dress ate her alive, with the amount of tulle. The dress was clearly a ball gown style, with ruffled tulle that covered her hoop skirt. The bodice was covered entirely in white stones, and the sleeves came off of her shoulders. She really did look like a fairytale princess- and that was Cat's style.

"Jadey!" Cat flung her arms around Jade's shoulders, which were significantly higher than hers, and was significantly impeded by the sheer size of her dress. "You look so pretty!"

"And all your missing is a crown-" She shot Tori a nervous look- were they really about to let Cat stumble out looking like a cupcake.

"Oh she has a crown." Tori deadpanned, before going back to making playful faces at Piper.

"Cat, Babygirl, can you walk in that?" Jade's hands rested on either of Cat's shoulders, looking down at her friend. Even with their heels, Jade towered over her tiny friend. "I'd hate for us to be wearing these lovely pink things, and you not even follow behind us."

"I like the pink-"Tori started to say

"Of course, you do, because it's stupid." She hissed over Cat's head when the littler friend hugged her. In truth, their rivalry ended years ago- but it was still fun to push each other's buttons sometimes.

"You don't like my dress, Jade?" The redhead asked softly, cocking her head at her. "Robbie said it makes me look like a princess!" She giggled innocently, fluffing out the sides. Cat twirled around, and the movement of her dress had Piper cooing in excitement.

Jade allowed herself a small smile, before nodding. "no, no. You look amazing, Cat. I just want you to make it down that cotton candy colored aisle behind us." She assured, squeezing her hand gently. "Even Piper's excited." She gestured to her daughter, who was playing with Tori's free-falling curls. "Isn't it time to get this show on the road or.."

"Yay! But wait, fiiiirst, presents!" Cat pulled out a box that was clearly meant for jewelry, and handed it to Jade. "I gave Tori hers already, but you're here now so you can have yours!"

Jade opened the box, and picked up the bracelet. It was small and silver, something she could easily wear every day. She glanced at the inside, which bore a simple subscription " _Like Icing on a Cupcake_."

She looked up with confusion painted across her face. "Icing on a cupcake? What's that-"

Cat smiled innocently. "Because I'm a cupcake-"She gestured to her red curls, "But you're like the icing. The best part of a cupcake. 'Cause you're my best friend." Cat played with her curly hair, giggling slightly.

Jade's mouth fell open, as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She wordlessly wrapped Cat in a tight hug, squeezing her as if her life depended on it. "come on, let's get that crown on." She pulled away, smiling warmly at her. She turned away for a second, to gather her thoughts and compose herself.

"I love you Jadey- and you, Tori." Cat told them both out loud, turning to look at the mirror which reflected back all three of them. " And you, Piper!"

Jade took her daughter back, holding the feathery bundle on her hip, as she looked at Cat. Her best friend since elementary school. Her daughter's godmother. A national vocal sensation. But she would always just be her cat.

"I love you too, Kitty. Now, come on. Lets get you to Robbie."

 **That's all for now! This is going to be continued, as a Cat/Jade friendship centric fic! Thanks for reading!**


	2. It's Only Hair

**Back Again! Figured I'd touch on Jade and Cat before posting another on Jade and Beck and their little life together!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per usual.**

 _Only Hair_

"God, Cat, are you sure you want to do this?" Jade held up the box of hair dye and looked it over. It looked cheap, but effective. "Do you really want to go into high school with _bright red_ hair?"

"It'll be like a cupcake, Jadey! It'll be so pretty." Cat giggled, her fingers toying with the ends of her chestnut colored hair. "Help me? Pleeease?" The fourteen-year-old shrieked, grabbing a box of blue dye out of the bag as well. "and look! We can dye your hair too!"

"Oh no no no," Jade shook her hand, stepping away. "I am not going into school looking like the other half of a fire and ice condom box."

"Just some of it! Think of how much your mom and dad will hate it!" Cat wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Please? People'll make fun of me if it's just me- but your scary so-"

"I am NOT scary!"

"Oh.. right. I just meant.." Cat looked around uncomfortably. "Please?"

Jade was about to snap on the petite teenager, but the idea of pissing her parents off piqued her interest. "I'll help you with yours.. but I'll only do a few pieces of mine. No one will take me serious if I look like a snow cone."

Cat shrieked in joy, before throwing her arms around Jade's shoulders. "Yay! Me first!"

Cat sat down on at the chair around the kitchen table, kicking her feet like a child. Jade approached her, and opened the box of dye. She haphazardly poured it onto her friend's head, to which Cat giggled "it's cold, it's cold!

Restraining her eye rolls, she finished off the few boxes of red, before setting a timer. "Fine. It's just hair. You can try mine, BUT, don't get dye happy."

"kay kay!" Giggled the almost redhead, separating sections of Jade's hair before covering them in thick blue color.

Before she could get carried away, Jade grabbed her hands. "Okay Cat, chill it." She warned, before setting her own clock for her dye.

It wasn't long until both girls were washing the color from their hair, both of them glancing in the mirror at the same time.

Cat, noticed first, a shocked gasp escaping her mouth. "It looks just like cupcakes!"

Jade's eyes grew wide, too, at the stark contrast of ocean blue against her skin. It made the blue of her eyes stand out even more. She couldn't deny it; Cat had picked a good color for her.

"Everyone will just _know_ we're Best Friends now!" Cat insisted, running her fingers through the fire engine colored hair.

Jade didn't have the heart to argue with her, so she just nodded. "Yep, Kitty, they will."

"Are you sure you want this, Jadey? You've had pretty colors in your hair since we were little. The record label is even letting me keep my red hair!" Cat sat next to Jade in the styling salon, trying to distract her from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Yeah, Cat, because you're recording your album as Cat Valentine. I'm playing a rich girl in a TV show. Rich girls don't have purple in their hair." She explained, though, Cat could identify a little uncertainty in her voice.

"But, you're a rich girl with-"

"CAT. My dad is the rich guy. I live in an RV." She reminded sharply. She hated the reminder of her father's money, it was never used to help her mother out with Jade growing up. "Besides. This is part of acting. Being willing to change whatever for the role."

"But what color will it be.." Cat was interrupted by Jade's sudden outburst.

"What if Beck thinks I look too boring with brown hair? He's never seen my hair without colors.." It was a stupid thought- she knew that. But it was still bugging her deep down, no matter how unlikely it was.

"He'd love you with no hair, Jade. Besides, your babies won't have blue colors in their hair unless you-"

"Do NOT start talking like I'm about to start doing _that_ anytime soon, besides, Beck-" Jade was interrupted by the stylist calling her name. She gave a nervous smile to Cat before following the man back.

A couple of hours passed and she called Cat back. "Cat.. come here." She felt her voice quivering as she stared in the mirror, waiting for her little friend.

"Ooooh Jadey let me see!" Cat giggled, stopping in her tracks when she saw the reflection in the mirror.

It was Jade, undeniably so. But her hair was a softer color than Cat could remember in over half a decade. It was the same milk-chocolate color of their youth, yet somehow made Jade look older than any colored streaks or black dye ever did.

"I look.."

"Really really pretty." She smiled, running her fingers over the sleek hair.

"I don't look like me, do I?" Jade's expression dropped, staring at herself blankly.

"Of course you do! You're just…a chocolate cupcake now!" Cat promised, flicking her hair playfully.

"I look like a _CUPCAKE?"_ Jade shrieked, standing up out of the chair. She glanced at herself again, noticing how much longer her hair seemed to look with the loose curls in it. She didn't think she looked like a confection, though.

"Oh. That was meant to be good." Cat frowned, grabbing her hand and pulling her. "You're so pretty! I just..forgot.. what it was like when we were little. Come on, let's go show Beck!"

She tugged her to the car and practically begged Jade to get in the passenger seat. Cat drove away, humming absently, pretending not to notice Jade staring out the window, just a little _too_ quiet. When they got to the RV, Cat ran right up to the door and opened it. "BECK. Come see how pretty Jade looks! She has princess hair!"

Beck strolled out of the RV, his plaid shirt cuffed at the arms, looking just effortlessly great. _Fuck Him_ , Jade thought to herself, slowly but surely stepping out of Cat's little car.

Cat stayed out of the way, giggling as she watched Beck walk over to Jade. She looked away, not wanting to intrude on any moment they may have.

"Hiya." Beck greeted, approaching Jade. "This your socialite hair?" He teased, reaching out to run his fingers through it gently. "It suits you," He decided with a nod, leaning down to give Jade's lips a gentle peck.

"You don't think I look like a cupcake?" Her eyes flicked around him to look at Cat, who was laughing at some birds flying overhead.

"Not at all. But if that's what you were going for, you're a very cute cupcake." He offered, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I thought you'd think it was too boring, and would hate it and-" He cut her off, again, by gently entrapping her lips in his. It reminded her of one of their few break ups, when he cut her apologies about the dog attacking his father off in a very similar way.

"Jade. You look beautiful. Besides. It's only hair."

 **Thank you again for reading! Please leave a review and request a scene if you have one (either Beck and Jade, Or cat and Jade)!**


	3. Best Friend's Baby pt 1: Holly

**Back again, Why even mess around: I'm here to continue my fanfiction of the adventures of Cat and Jade. This one focuses on them a few years after Hollywood arts, a little over a year after the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Shocker, I still down own Victorious.**

It had been a long day of filming, with the rush to get the film out in time for nominations, and all Beck wanted to do was shower, maybe have some Pizza, and go to bed. Seeing his daughter, of course, wouldn't hurt either. Opening the door to the apartment, he dropped his bag on the floor, looking inside. "Jade, babe, I'm-"

What he didn't expect to hear was Cat screaming hysterically from the couch,- "home?"

Cat Valentine sat on his sectional couch, arms wrapped around her extended abdomen, clutching on for dear life. Hysterical sobs escaped her, and she continued to hide her face in the neck of her sweatshirt and let out squeals of fear.

In opposition, Jade sat beside Cat, looking equally amused yet bored. Two year old Piper was on her mother's lap, with the same morbid curiosity on her face. Not that she knew what was happening, but she was her mother's daughter after all.

The little girl pulled her thumb from her mouth, giggling as she saw Beck. "Hi dada!" Jade put the toddler down, letting her run over as fast as her tiny legs could carry. "Hey, Beck." Jade grinned coyly, watching as her daughter stumbled into Beck's legs.

"Hey, Pips." Beck grinned, scooping up his daughter to hold her on her hip, before squinting her eyes towards the TV. "Are..are you watching twilight?"

Jade threw a few pieced of popcorn in her mouth. "The fourth one,"

"The baby is killing her! She's dead!" Cat squeaked, eyes wide in absolute terror.

Beck glanced at the screen, and brought his hand to his mouth in disbelief. " _Why_ would you show her that? That's not how it happens, Cat."

"Sure as hell felt like it," Jade mumbled under her breath. "I just want her to be prepared!"

"For what? A take over of Vampires?" He asked sharply, turning Piper so she had her head buried against his shoulder.

"For the agonizing pain that accompanies a baby ripping it's way out of-"

" _Jade!"_

"I should have called Tori too, warn them both. Tori has time to avoid it."

" _Jade."_

"Okay, but It's not even a scary vampire movie. Bad acting, body glitter, and an animatronic baby." Jade defended, pulling her feet up on the chair, and tucking them under her. "Give me Piper, she was enjoying it."

"She's two, the only vampires she needs is Count Von Count on sesame street." He insisted, walking across the room to stand infront of the television.

Cat laid on her side, hiding her face in the pillow. Jade patted her legs gently. "Come on Cat, it has to come out anyway, can't back down now. At least you probably won't end up dead."

"Probably?" Cat peaked out, her arms stilled wrapped protectively around her midsection.

"Come on Jade, Cat, you will be fine. Jade's in one piece, isn't she?" He ran his hand over Piper's soft curls, as she snuggled into him. "And look how cute my kiddo is." Beck turned so Cat could see Piper's sweet sleeping face. "Jade. Tell her she won't die. And that it's worth it."

Jade rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You won't die."

" _Jade."_

"fine. It's not the good kind of pain, but it's also not the worst thing in the world to go through."

Cat propped herself up on one arm. " _Really, Jadey?"_

"Yes, Really, now, Beck move so we can finish watching. She's about to wake up with the permanent makeup."

"Are you sure we should take her in?" Beck questioned, holding Piper as they walked through the sterile hospital halls. "She's kind of little to be around a newborn."

"If Cat and Robbie are trusted alone with a baby, I think my two-year-old is fine." Jade huffed, her boots making her sound as if she were marching down the hall to Cat.

It had been a mere three weeks since the 'movie incident' as Beck called it. Robbie had called them about eight hours prior to tell them Cat had went into labor. Beck stayed behind to watch Piper through the night, and Jade showed up in time for her friend. At the last minute, Jade had been kicked out due to some complications, and emergency surgery for Cat.

Now, though, Robbie had come to invite them back to her room, Beck, Piper, and all. Jade gently pushed open the door to the room, just peaking her head in. "Cat.." Jade called out, walking in quietly.

Cat, as weak looking as Jade could ever remember seeing, was sitting up with a tired, but brilliant smile on her face. "They had to cut her out, just like the movie." She told her with a look of absolute shock. While Jade approached Cat, Beck walked around to give Robbie a congratulatory hug.

Jade grinned a little, shaking her head. "Yeah, just like the movie, too bad you don't sparkle in the sun now."

Cat frowned, a little disappointed to have lost out on that, truthfully, but waved Jade over anyway, gesturing to the baby in the crook of her arm. "She's so tiny, Jade." And it was true. The infant in her arms was tinier than Jade and Beck ever remembered Piper being-probably because she was a complete two-year-old terror now. Much like her mother. The baby looked strikingly similar to Cat, with the same giant brown eyes. Her hair, that was entirely Robbie, with tight chocolate curls against her little head.

"yeah, well, so are you." Beck teased, walking toward Cat so Piper could see from a safe distance.

Piper, had other hands and reached out for Jade. "mama, me see?" She requested, grabbing at her mother's shirt so she would take her.

Jade took the toddler from Beck, but still stood beside Cat. "Yep, Piper, that's Aunt Cat's baby." She kissed her daughter's cheek, glancing over a Beck with a warm smile as Piper leaned down to touch the newborn's hand.

"Baby Kitty pretty." Piper cooed, her hand wrapped around the new baby's.

"Her name isn't Kitty baby, Cat's her mama." She tried to explain, before looking between Cat and Robbie.

"Though she does look pretty just like her Mama." Beck offered with a genuine smile. Cat was like their first child, truth be told, and he was truly proud of how much she's grown.

"What is her name though," Jade inquired, kissing the top of Piper's head as she watched the older girl interact with the younger.

"Her name is Holly. Holly Jade Shapiro." Robbie answered from across the room, watching as a wide smile spread over Beck's face, and a look of awe spread over Jade's.

"Her middle name is Jade?" She asked softly, looking between her best friends and the baby.

"Mmhmm." Cat nodded. "'cause you've always taken care of me when I needed it, Jadey. Always." Cat explained, blowing a kiss at Piper. "So, I know, you'd take care of her, too. Piper will for sure, won't you baby?"

Jade bit her lip, before leaning in and giving Cat a one armed hug, careful of the two little girls between them. "Thank you." She whispered just to her, allowing it to be one of the few moments they shared alone.

Beck, not wanting to interrupt, turned to Robbie. "Where'd you get Holly from?"

"Cat loves Christmas." He shrugged, pushing his glasses up after they started to fall down her nose, which caused Beck to laugh.

"..aren't you Jewish?"

 **And that's all folks! Please, if you enjoyed or have any requests leave them in a review! I appreciate you all very much!**


End file.
